


S H A T E R E D

by BecksCosmos



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecksCosmos/pseuds/BecksCosmos
Summary: What if Carter never got his memories back after the dealings with Memorase and instead of getting them back when seeing Dana hurt, he might never get them back and looses all of his memories. Even forgetting he is Carter. Warning: There is a chapter dealing with rape/non con, don't like it then you can skip, but it is essential to the story.





	S H A T E R E D

He woke Up with a throbbing headache. The night before ringing not much sense in his head as he sighed and grumbled. Hooked Up to a machine, overload, nothing saved, everything lost. He looked Up to see a cute girl looking at him. He smiled as he rubbed his head, and winced at the pain. Soon remembering she was the girl last night, on the screen he saw. Noticing her scars, nothing her pain. She must have been fighting something herself, but what. He thought as she spoke to him.

"Hey Carter, it's all okay now. That Monster has been put away for good."

"Monster...?" Carter shook his head as he looked at the girl again, and soon smiled.

"Carter, are you alright?"

"Who are you?? I don't know much of what happened last night but..."

"Rest, Carter. My name is Dana and I will be taking care of you for a while, alright??" Dana walked out of the room as she sighed and shook her head at the other rangers. They sighed too, and walked away as she looked back into his room. Carter starred back at her and got Up, walking towards her. He looked at her, noticing something was wrong, and hugged her. Holding her close for a moment, she then looked Up as he smiled.

"Your sad, you shouldn't be sad. I may not remember you or much of anything. But I do know that no one deserves to be sad. Not even a girl as beautiful as you."

She smiled as she starred at him again. Carter smiled back as they starred into each other's eyes. So sullen yet deep, their love touched, but for moments. Until he snapped back into reality, he grabbed her, still hugging her as he then let go, upon the calling of her name. He went back to bed to get some rest, but looked Up at the ceiling. Still thinking of her, the beautiful girl Dana. The girl of his dreams. The way she smiled, looked sad. Pink shirt and grey skirt she wore. Blond fluffy hair in tune to finish the look. Carter starred and though, not even drifting off once in her absence. Soon, he started to cling onto a memory. Dana screamed as she almost fell, he grabbed her. Held her tightly but before he could remember more he woke Up gasping for air. He called her name, ringing through his ears the memory to which he had just clung on. Carter had saved her life once. No wonder he fell in love with her, but still couldn't put a finger on her, much. She walked into the room, holding him tight before he whispered softly.

"I saved your life, and you have saved mine."


End file.
